


Stay with me

by gnostic_heretic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostic_heretic/pseuds/gnostic_heretic
Summary: "You see," Russia explains, his voice flustered and shaky, "it gets lonely, sometimes, it gets so cold at night, and I wondered— I wonder if you could, if you want, spare some time to chat with me. That is all."





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short LietRus piece written on a whim. Enjoy! ;v;

i.  
Lithuania knocks on the door, hesitant, careful not to drop the tray in his hand. The voice of Russia comes to him muffled by the wall between the two of them, asking him to come in.  
The door opens with a loud creak; and Russia is there, waiting, seated at his armchair with a book in his hands.  
"Litva," he hums with a smile, "thank you for the tea. You're so kind."  
"You're welcome."  
He says that every night when Lithuania brings a hot cup of tea into his room, as if he doesn't know— as if the gesture were Lithuania's own venture, and not an order that has been given to him.   
And like every night, Lithuania is about to leave to get his own cup of tea, and read his own book.   
He has already turned his back when he hears Russia clearing his throat.

"Litva, would you mind sitting here with me for a moment?"  
He gestures to an empty chair, and Lithuania's heart skips a beat.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
" _Oh, oh, no, absolutely not_! You see," Russia explains, his voice flustered and shaky, "it gets lonely, sometimes, it gets so cold at night, and I wondered— I wonder if you could, if you want, spare some time to chat with me. That is all."  
Lithuania is surprised, above anything else. He had always assumed that Russia just enjoyed being alone; and yet now, when he thinks back on the way his eyes have looked at him every night, he wonders how much sadness is he holding back. There's so much about him he doesn't know.  
For a moment, he hesitates. "Is that an order?"  
"No."  
Lithuania can't hold back a smile as he sits into the chair, and gestures at Russia's book, now folded and forgotten in his lap.   
"So, is that Puškin? _The Poor Knight_ is my favorite..."

* * *

 

ii.  
When Lithuania wakes up, he's embraced by the warmth of Russia's body next to his own. When he sits up, reaching for his shirt, he's surprised by Russia's kisses on his back.  
"Litva," he purrs, his voice low and sweet, _so sweet,_ "please, five more minutes?"  
"Russia, I have work to do around the house, I can't—"  
"I'm your boss. Work's cancelled."  
"Estonia and Latvia will notice."  
"I don't mind, and neither should you..."  
Russia's arm wraps around his waist, and he pulls him back into his embrace, back into the warm and soft feeling of his chest and shoulder. He takes a deep breath as he leaves a kiss on Lithuania's forehead.   
"Seriously!" Lithuania chuckles, and kisses Russia's neck. "Please, Russia, I have to—"  
"How come," Russia interrupts him, and his tone has suddenly changed, "how come do you always call me Russia?"  
Lithuania freezes. He understands the _implication_ — he has wondered the same thing himself, why, despite all that's between them, he still can't let go of this single, simple formality.  
"Just... habit, I guess. It's appropriate. As you said, you're the boss..."  
" _Please_."  
Russia cups his cheek in his hand, and gently kisses his lips. "Please, call me Ivan. Just once."  
His kisses move to Lithuania's neck, his hands to the deep cracks in his chest.  
" _Ivan_ , please..."  
Russia stops to look up at him, and Lithuania can see the stars in his violet eyes, so full of happiness if only just for that fleeting moment—  
"Tolvydas," he says, and his smile has never looked so bright, "I love you."


End file.
